Hold Each Other
by owlwayssandforever
Summary: Just a little bit of pure CS fluff based on the song Hold Each Other by A Great Big World, which of course I have no rights to or anything.


**_A/N:_ _So its my first Captain Swan piece in a while, and I might be a little rusty. But I hope you guys enjoy a little fluff. Set sometime after Emma is no longer the Dark One. The song is Hold Each Other by A Great Big World, which obviously I have no rights to or anything._**

 _I was trapped inside a dream_

 _I couldn't see her next to me_

 _I didn't know she'd set me free like ohhh_

 _Something happens when I hold her_

 _She keeps my heart from getting older_

 _When the days get short and the nights get a little bit colder_

 _We hold each other_

Killian woke in the middle of the night to Emma shivering. The temperature had dropped significantly while they were asleep - winter had finally arrived in Storybrooke it seemed, and it had come with a bang. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and padded as quietly as he could down the hall to the linen closet, pulling their big duvet off the shelf along with an old fleece blanket from the _Jolly_. Back in their bedroom, he tossed the fleece blanket over Emma first, spreading the duvet out on top. He didn't pay much attention to making it look perfect the way he usually did (he was the one who always insisted the make the bed each morning), just crawling back under the blankets himself. Killian gathered Emma in his arms, pulling her as close to him as possible, and she let out a contented sigh, making him smile slightly as he nuzzled into her hair.

It was amazing, the way he felt with Emma, like he was thirty again instead of three hundred, like the past years (so many of them) didn't matter. He could look forward to a future again, now that she was safe in his arms, a future in which he was damn sure he was never going to let go of her hand, lest she attempt to sacrifice herself again. He shuddered at the memory and had to breathe her in deeply to remind himself that she was back, safe, happy _, here_.

 _My Swan_ , he thought as he drifted off to sleep, and he dreamt of everything - of them, years and years from now, of weddings, of children growing up, of white hair and wrinkles. Killian Jones dreamt it all for them, because now they had nothing but time.

* * *

 _All this time my head was down_

 _He came along and showed me how to let go_

 _I can't remember where I'm from_

 _All I know is who I've become_

 _That our love has just begun like ohhh_

 _Something happens when I hold him_

 _He keeps my heart from getting broken_

 _When the days get short and the nights get a little bit frozen_

 _We hold each other_

Emma woke cocooned in blankets while her pirate shivered next to her, sunlight streaming through the frost-covered window. She smiled to herself before untangling the blankets from her body and draping some over Killian. Emma snuggled into him, wrapping her arms around his bare chest and tucking her head into his shoulder. He sighed happily and she felt his arms tense, closing around her and pulling her closer, his breath tickling her forehead. He was still shivering slightly, so she took his hand in hers and began rubbing it carefully, trying to infuse some warmth.

It's such an ordinary moment, such a small thing, but it makes Emma think, and she realizes this is the most content she's ever been in her life. Here, with Killian's arms wrapped around her, she has this feeling of being right where she's supposed to be. It's more than just being safe, or finally having home, or knowing that he's never going to heart her, never going to break her heart. Emma has this inexplicable sense that everything is just right. If she believed in god, she would say that it felt like she was following his path for her, but maybe it's more like destiny? Whatever it is, it makes her sure, it makes her unafraid to commit to this.

Emma curls into him, tucking her toes under his legs and lacing her fingers through his and starts to drift off, though not completely. She thinks it might be a good day to stay in, to light a fire in the fireplace and huddle up on the couch with some hot chocolate and netflix. Maybe she'll make some homemade soup if she's feeling up to it (she got pretty good a cooking a few simpler things during the year in New York), or maybe they'll just order a pizza. It's sounds like a damn good plan for the day, doing nothing for a whole day, because they're in no rush - after all, they have nothing but time.


End file.
